gormiti_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gormiti: Element Switch
Plot It's been months since the Lords of Nature and their Digimon and AM-Bian partners finally defeated Magor and saved Earth and Gorm but one day, they encounter Magmion accompanied by a cloaked figure with red eyes holding a strange crystal with their symbols from another Gorm where there are new Lords of Nature (Nature Unleashed), after defeating Magmion, the Lords' problems arise when the figure use the crystal which glows and he zaps the Lords and knocked them all out cold, when they wake up, they were on the Gorm where the cloaked figure is and the Digimon and AM-Bians were unharmed but the Lords realized a shocking realization, they can't change back and their elements are switched! They will need the help of the Princes, Princesses and their Digimon to fight this Mysterious threat in order to return to normal and save the 2 Gorms and Earth, will they learn each other's power to stop this threat? Powers used By Toby: Aqua Blast Mighty Tentacles Sea Shield Crusher Claw Current Cannon Jungle Attack Shield of Leaves Blast of Bark Phytokinesis Vortex of Leaves Vortex of Water Tailed Beast Ball By Nick: Stone Hammers Seismic Smash Rock Storm Seismic Fist Lightning Bolts Wind Shooter Energy Blast Sharp Wings Mind Over Wind Magic Wave Vortex of Wind Vortex of Sand Tailed Beast Ball By Lucas: Bark Blaster Shield of Leaves Jungle Attack Root Force Stone Hammer Seismic Smash Rock Storm Stone Hammers Mud Armor Geode Drill Vortex of Sand Vortex of Leaves Tailed Beast Ball By Jessica: Wind Shooter Sharp Wings Magic Wave Energy Blast Aqua Blast Crusher Claw Sea Shield Mighty Tentacles Super Deep Freeze Current Cannon Mind over Water Vortex of Water Vortex of Wind Tailed Beast Ball By Gina: Ice Beam Frost Beam Freeze Flash Blizzard Breath Frost Wing Ice Claw Vortex of Ice Tailed Beast Ball By Kai: Tailed Beast Ball By Agrom: By Noctis: By Piron: By Tasaru: By Soleanna: By Glacieall: By Zapus: By Yvaine: By Ombra-Nii: Digivolutions, Elementlutions and Transformations used Agumon > WarGreymon > Agumon > Greymon > MetalGreymon > Agumon > WarGreymon > VictoryGreymon > MegaOmnimon > Agumon Gabumon > MetalGarurumon > Gabumon > Garurumon > WereGarurumon > MetalGarurumon > ZeedGarurumon > MegaOmnimon > Gabumon Biyomon > Hououmon > Biyomon > Birdramon > Garudamon > Hououmon > Valdurmon > Biyomon Tentomon > HerculesKabuterimon > Tentomon > Kabuterimon > MegaKabuterimon > HerculesKabuterimon > TyrantKabuterimon > Tentomon Palmon > Togemon > Lillymon > Rosemon > Palmon > Rosemon > Rosemon Burst Mode > Palmon Patamon > Angemon > MagnaAngemon > Patamon > Seraphimon > Goldramon > Patamon Ompamon > Shoutmon > GaiaShoutmon > Shoutmon Wanyamon > Gaomon > MirageGaogamon > Gaomon Gummymon > Terriermon > MegaGargomon > Terriermon Pinamon > Falcomon > Ravemon > Falcomon SnowAgumon > Mojyamon > IceLeomon > SnowKoromon > SnowAgumon > Vikemon > SnowAgumon Agumon > GeoGreymon > MetalGreymon > Agumon > ShineGreymon > Agumon Hawkmon > Aquilamon > Silphymon > Hawkmon > Valkyrimon > Hawkmon Gomamon > Ikkakumon > Zudomon > Gomamon > Plesiomon > Gomamon Armadillomon > Ankylomon > Shakkoumon > Armadillomon > Vikemon > Armadillomon Guilmon > Growlmon > WarGrowlmon > Guilmon > Gallantmon > Guilmon SnowAgumon > Gururumon > IceLeomon > SnowAgumon > BanchoLeomon > SnowAgumon Tentomon > Kabuterimon > MegaKabuterimon > Tentomon > HerculesKabuterimon > Tentomon Kudamon > Reppamon > Kirinmon > Kudamon > Kentaurosmon > Kudamon BlackAgumon > BlackGreymon > BlackMetalGreymon > BlackAgumon > BlackWarGreymon > BlackAgumon Plezuon > WarPlezuon > Plezuon > Plezuon Dino Mode > MetalPlezuon > Plezuon > Jinchūriki Version 2 Form > Jinchūriki Partial Transformation Form > WarPlezuon > VictoryPlezuon > VictoryPlezuon Tailed Beast Mode > MegaOmnitron > MegaOmnitron Tailed Beast Mode > Plezuon Stegotchi > MetalStegotchi > Stegotchi > Stegotchi Dino Mode > WereStegotchi > MetalStegotchi > ZeedStegotchi > MegaOmnitron > Mega Omnitron Tailed Beast Mode > Stegotchi Stymero > HerculesStymero > Stymero > Stymero Dino Mode > MegaStymero > HerculesStymero > TyrantStymero > Stymero Tuperanda > HououTuperanda > Tuperanda > Tuperanda Dino Mode > GarudaTuperanda > HououTuperanda > ValdurTuperanda > Tuperanda Blizzarwing > GlacierBlizzarwing > Blizzarwing > Blizzarwing Dino Mode > StormBlizzarwing > GlacierBlizzarwing > ShardBlizzarwing > Blizzarwing Saberodon > Saberodon Dino Mode > GuardianSaberodon > Saberodon > Guardian Saberodon Gabutyra > ShineGabutyra > Gabutyra > ShineGabutyra > ShineGabutyra Burst Mode > Gabutyra Bragigas > GaiaBragigas > Bragigas Toby > Water Lord Form > Forest Lord Form > Tailed Beast Forest Lord Mode > Water Lord Form > Tailed Beast Water Lord Mode Toby Nick > Earth Lord Form > Air Lord Form > Tailed Beast Air Lord Mode > Earth Lord Form > Tailed Beast Earth Lord Mode > Nick Lucas > Forest Lord Form > Earth Lord Form > Tailed Beast Earth Lord Mode > Forest Lord Form > Tailed Beast Forest Lord Mode > Lucas Jessica > Air Lord Form > Water Lord Form > Tailed Beast Water Lord Mode > Air Lord Form > Tailed Beast Air Lord Mode > Jessica Gina > Ice Lord Form > Tailed Beast Ice Lord Mode > Gina Kai > Light Lord Form > Tailed Beast Light Lord Mode > Kai Agrom > Lord Form > Agrom > Lord Form > Agrom Noctis > Lord Form > Noctis > Lord Form > Noctis Piron > Lord Form > Piron > Lord Form > Piron Tasaru > Lord Form > Tasaru > Lord Form > Tasaru Soleanna > Lord Form > Soleanna > Lord Form > Soleanna Glacieall > Lord Form > Glacieall > Lord Form > Glacieall Zapus > Lord Form > Zapus > Lord Form > Zapus Yvaine > Lord Form > Yvaine > Lord Form > Yvaine Ombra-Nii > Lord Form > Ombra-Nii > Lord Form > Ombra-Nii Trivia This is the second Movie with Kai and Gina, their partners and their Lord and Tailed Beast Lord Forms. Kai and Gina seemed to be the only ones retaining their element despite not being able to change back in other Gorm. It took place before Cyro appeared. Kai is told by Luminos that the power exchange situation was like of that from "Exchange of Powers". Toby has more experience with Lucas' powers since his and Lucas got switched once in "Exchange of Powers" Stegotchi still has a few canine traits since his Elementlutions are based on Gabumon: like his enhanced smell or agility. It is revealed Tuperanda can still fight despite the injury in his arm. Category:Fanfiction Category:Crossover Category:Story